Conventional bottle cap designs are removed from the container and the user must aim or use a funnel when the bottle is turned upright to dispense fluids. Even with the use of a funnel, accidental spills happen due to improper aiming or while dispensing fluids on a windy day, thus causing fluids to spray throughout the engine compartment.
What is needed is a cap design that minimizes accidental spills while dispensing fluids. In addition, a cap design that eliminates the need for a separate funnel while dispensing fluids is needed.